


I wanna, like, totally be your garbage!

by Saifa



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: While scavenging for garbage to sell, Bratty thinks over her feelings for Catty. Will she confess her feelings to her best friend?
Relationships: Bratty/Catty (Undertale)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I wanna, like, totally be your garbage!

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few Femslash February requests.  
> I am not a title master.

It had been a while since anything new could be scavenged, and it looked like Bratty and Catty were the first ones to arrive this morning. Bratty laid her tired eyes on the new mountain of tangled debris that had fallen into the garbage dump during the night. Her keen eyesight was accustomed to the cavern’s darkness and gave her an advantage in spotting what the other monsters usually missed. The mound was comprised mostly of plastic bags and other useless synthetic and rusted debris. Among the musty dampness, there was a pungent, rotting smell wafting from the pile. Looks like whatever was salvageable would require a deep cleaning. The goods Bratty and Catty sold might be garbage, but it was premium quality garbage.

The ankle deep water sloshed from Bratty’s approach. Carefully, she tugged at a handlebar from a bicycle to test the mountain’s stability. When nothing rained down, she shook other metal pipes and tires in search of a loose area to begin her excavation. The debris proved stubborn. In fact, barely anything seemed to budge save for a few empty aluminum cans. It seemed their salvage operation would be a tricky one, so it was best to get the easy pickings at the base first. Squatting down, she felt around in the water for anything interesting.

“Like, ew, this mound totally reeks, Bratty!” Catty said, breaking away from their shopping cart while covering her nose with a grimace.

Bratty gave her best friend a toothy grin. She loved the way Catty’s nose wrinkled from the smells in the dump. It was incredibly cute and the sight was one of her favorite parts of scavenging. “Like, totally, Catty. But just think of, like, all the garbage we can sell!”

“Like, you’re so right, Bratty!” Catty giggled, covering her mouth mischievously with a paw.

Bratty giggled too, but for her own reason. Catty’s laugh was bubbly and incredibly infectious as it bounced off the cavern walls and ceiling. There was a light chime to it like the high notes on a xylophone that made her soul flutter. That realization dawned on Bratty when she found the instrument on their last excavation. She had watched Catty curiously tap on the bars with a makeshift mallet and listened to her friend laugh playfully while composing a signature jingle for the two of them. It was then that Bratty associated Catty’s voice with music.

“Oh, did you, like, find something?” Catty asked. She looked over Bratty’s shoulder and extended her whiskers. Grabbing their old, reliable shopping cart, she parked it next to the mound. “Chuck it in the cart here.”

Bratty held up a figurine of a humanoid character dressed in pink with hair and cat ears to match. In her opinion, Catty was way cuter than this figurine. The girl wasn’t even entirely a cat, but definitely not a monster. Bratty had no idea what this character was, but she knew one thing. Catty had prettier ears. Besides, Bratty prefered purple over pink, and something told her this character would never be caught dead in a garbage dump.

“Oh my god, like, isn’t this one of those things that Alphys likes?” Catty asked. She leaned over and rested her chin on top of Bratty’s head while her paws settled on Bratty’s shoulders.

“Like, wow…” Bratty blushed when she felt the warmth from Catty’s paws and the soft fur tickle the scales on her neck. The warmth from her friend was a delightful comfort in the damp darkness. It took her a moment to snap her attention back to the conversation. “Uh… I totally think you’re right. What was it called again?”

“Um, like, animu?”

“Yeah, like, for sure animu.” Bratty said, placing the figurine in the cart. ”What even happened to Alphys anyways? Nobody has seen her for, like, ever.”

Catty straightened and shrugged glumly while kicking at the water. 

Bratty looked from her friend to the figurine. They both missed Alphys dearly, but Catty took Alphys’ disappearance from their lives especially hard. Seeing her friend so glum about losing someone she considered an older sister, Bratty did her best to cheer her up. In Alphys’ absence, the two monsters had grown closer to the point of being inseparable and Bratty began to notice her favorite things about Catty, such as the way her friend’s whiskers would twitch out of curiosity or her pupils would widen when she saw something she adored until her irises were thin, golden rings. If only Catty would look at her the same way as when her friend found that empty gun and hoard of junk food. That day Catty was so excited for their find, and Bratty had to admit that was one of their most successful scavenging excursions yet.

“Oh my god, Catty, maybe we could go to the lab and drop this off for Alphys. Like, pay her a visit, you know?”

“Oh my god, Bratty, you really think she would see us?”

“Uh, like, totally! We got this animu after all. You can give it to her and say, ‘Hi, like, what’s up?’ you know?”

“Oh my god, Bratty, that’s such a cool idea,” Catty giggled excitedly.

“For sure,” Bratty said with a wink. “Let’s see if there is anymore of this animu junk.”

The two set to work sifting through the water, tossing aside rotted wooden planks and shredded fishing nets. A few waterlogged DVD cases and fishing poles later, Catty decided to brave the mountain. Using tires as footholds and secure metal rods to grasp, she scaled the mound agiley with ease until she reached the top. While Bratty sorted her way through the surrounding base, Catty set to work on attacking the pile from the top and removing the shoddy goods. Whenever there was an intriguing find, she would toss it down to add to the shopping cart.

“Like, come on!” Catty grunted as she struggled to pull out a shower curtain rod. She dug her heels into the soggy magazines and crushed cans and tugged hard. When she finally ripped the rod out, a mess of stained fabric and fishing line wrapped around the pole followed.

“Oh my god, careful, Catty!” Bratty shouted up. She circled around the back to catch her should she fall. It wasn’t often this happened, but on more than one occasion Bratty had broken her friend’s fall. Honestly, she never minded whenever this happened, and they would lie in the water together having a good laugh, then pick up where they left off. The first time Catty fell into her arms was when she finally noticed how warm, soft, and silky Catty’s fur was.

Catty waved her arms in an effort to fight against gravity as she leaned backwards precariously on one leg. Her tail twitched wildly in an effort to regain her balance. At last, she thrusted the end of the pole into the mound and pulled herself forward. Sighing heavily in relief, she grinned down at Bratty and covered her grin with a paw. “Like, wow, that was a close one, huh?”

“Uh, yeah,” Bratty said, smiling in relief. “You, like, totally were about to fall. Did you find anything interesting at least?”

Catty leapt from the top and landed in the water with a splash. She held up the pole and pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket to snip away the massive knots of fishing line to get at the fabric. Holding up the unfurled fabric, she and Bratty squinted at what appeared to be burger patterned pajama pants. 

Bratty rolled her eyes and scoffed at who this article of clothing reminded her of. “Oh my god, Catty.”

“Oh my god, Bratty, are you thinking what I am thinking?”

“Like, Burgerpants, that creep?”

“Yeah!” Catty’s eyes lit up and she shot Bratty a grin. “Like, we should totally give this to him!”

Bratty folded her arms and tilted her head. There was a pang of jealousy in her soul that crept up everytime Catty brought up that guy or suggested hanging out with him. What did she see in Burgerpants anyways? After all, she thought he was a creep too, but that didn’t stop her from suggesting saving his life with their friendship and coolness. Catty was always so happy though, and Bratty didn’t have the heart to ruin that. “Uh, like, why?”

“Because it totally suits him, duh! He could, like, be indebted to us and stuff. I mean, the guy doesn’t even have clothes other than the ones Mettaton makes him wear. I mean, have you seen the stuff he has to dress up in? Totally yuck! He’s gonna look totally cute in these.”

“Uh, like, you really have no standards, do you?”

“Nope!” Catty giggled, tossing the pants into the cart.

“You would really pick Burgerpants over our robot husband?” Bratty asked in hopes the topic would change.

“Oh my god, our robot husband. Do you think Burgerpants could, like, convince Mettaton to sign my butt after getting us Glamburgers?”

“Uh, maybe?” Bratty said, uncommitted. All she wanted was to move past this conversation. She didn’t want Catty to see her wrestling with this jealousy. “Hey, what do you say we catch the new episode of The Robot Bachelor tonight?”

“Oh my god, that’s tonight?” Catty asked brightly. “Like, absolutely! I can’t wait to see which dating option Mettaton will pick.”

“Uh, yeah, though all the options are Mettaton,” Bratty grinned both in relief and excitement for the new episode. Of course, Catty’s laughter lifted her spirits too.

“Oh my god, if I was on that dating show, I’d totally choose Mettaton, and then he can finally be my robot husband! What about you, Bratty? Like, who would you choose?”

“Mettaton, obviously. He’s, like, totally my robot husband too.” Bratty paused as she considered other monsters she could choose from if she were on the dating show, but Catty’s bright laughter intruded upon her thoughts. “Like, actually, I think I’d totally pick you,” Bratty said under her breath. The words had tumbled out before she could catch them.

Catty’s ears swiveled at that and her laughter stopped abruptly. Her paws flew to her mouth as she stared at her friend with wide eyes. “Oh my god, what?”

Bratty stared back at Catty, uncertain of what to say. When she finally found her voice, it betrayed her with a crack. “Uh, like, I’d totally pick Mettaton, duh!”

“No, after that! You’d really pick me?”

Bratty’s hands fidgeted together nervously. What could she say, that she never wanted to be apart from her best friend? Every time she caught Catty, she never wanted to let go because the best garbage in the whole underground was in her arms. The faintest brush of Catty’s fur warmed her scales in a way Hotland never could. Forget pink no matter who was wearing it, whether it be that anime girl figurine or their shared robot husband. Purple was the coolest color the Underground had ever seen. Even if they never saw the surface, Catty was all she would ever need.

“You really mean it?” Catty asked, extending her whiskers out of curiosity. Her eyes were two golden rings encircling night.

“Like, yeah…” Bratty blushed. “You’re really cute and...”

“Aw, Bratty!” Catty beamed. She embraced her friend tightly and nuzzled her cheek. A low purr formed in her throat that only increased in volume.

Bratty felt the heat from Catty’s cheek and embrace, though the warmth felt more intense than any physical contact she had with her friend before. It chased away the damp chill from her body, leaving her to wish this feeling would never leave. Never before had she realized how soothing Catty’s rumbling purrs were until now. Truly, it was a new melody she never wanted to hear the end of. The vibrating notes and trills rippled across her skin and sank into her. Once again, Bratty found herself reluctant to let go.

“We’re the coolest girlfriends forever!” Catty cheered. “Like, wow, I totally never would have thought I’d find the best garbage ever today!”


End file.
